fcifandomcom-20200223-history
സ്വതന്ത്ര മലയാളം കമ്പ്യൂട്ടിങ്ങ്
ഈ വിക്കി ഇവിടെ നിന്നും മാറ്റിക്കൊണ്ടിരിക്കുകയാണ് പുതിയ വിക്കി: http://wiki.smc.org.in This wiki has been moved to http://wiki.smc.org.in . This wiki is no longer maintained. 'സ്വതന്ത്ര മലയാളം കമ്പ്യൂട്ടിങ്ങ് വിക്കിയിലേക്കു് സ്വാഗതം. ' '"എന്റെ കമ്പ്യൂട്ടറിനു് എന്റെ ഭാഷ" എന്ന മുദ്രാവാക്യവുമായി സ്വതന്ത്ര സോഫ്റ്റ്‌വെയറുകള്‍ മലയാളം മാത്രമറിയാവുന്നവര്‍ക്കു് കൂടി ലഭ്യമാക്കുക എന്ന ലക്ഷ്യത്തോടു് കൂടി പ്രവര്‍ത്തിയ്ക്കുന്ന ഒരു കൂട്ടം സന്നദ്ധ പ്രവര്‍ത്തകരുടെ സംഘമാണു് സ്വതന്ത്ര മലയാളം കമ്പ്യൂട്ടിങ്ങ്. ' * സാവന്നയിലെ പ്രൊജക്റ്റ് താള്‍ * വരൂ ചര്‍ച്ചകളില്‍ പങ്കു ചേരൂ * ഓര്‍ക്കൂട്ട് കൂട്ടം * ഐആര്‍സി ചാനല്‍: irc.freenode.net ലെ #smc-project ** ഓണ്‍ലൈന്‍ ചാറ്റിലേയ്ക്കു് നേരിട്ടെത്താന്‍ ഇവിടെ ക്ലിക്ക് ചെയ്യുക എന്നിട്ട് connect ബട്ടണ്‍ അമര്‍ത്തുക നിങ്ങള്‍ക്കെങ്ങനെ ഈ സംരഭത്തെ സഹായിക്കാം? ഗ്നോം 2.24 ന്റെ മലയാള പ്രാദേശികവത്കരണം ആരംഭിച്ചിരിയ്ക്കുന്നു. 100% പൂര്‍ണ്ണമാക്കാനുള്ള ഈ സംരംഭത്തില്‍ പങ്കാളികളാവുക...!!! വിശദവിവരങ്ങള്‍ ഇവിടെ ഒത്തുചേരലുകള്‍ കഴിഞ്ഞുപോയവ * സെപ്റ്റംബര്‍ 20 2008, സോഫ്റ്റ്‌വേര്‍ സ്വാതന്ത്ര്യദിനാഘോഷം 2008: ഭാഷാ കമ്പ്യൂട്ടിങ്ങ് സെമിനാറും ഇന്‍സ്റ്റള്‍ ഫെസ്റ്റും * ആഗസ്റ്റ് 9-10 2008, കെ ഡി ഇ റിലീസ് പാര്‍ട്ടി തിരുവനന്തപുരം * ഏപ്രില്‍ 4-6 2008, ഫോസ്സ്മീറ്റ്, എന്‍. ഐ. ടി., കോഴിക്കോട് * ഫെബ്രുവരി 9 2008, സ്പേസ്, തിരുവനന്തപുരം * Foss.in/2007, Indian Institute of Science, ബംഗളൂരു. ഡിസംബര്‍ 4-8, 2007 * സോഫ്റ്റ്‌വെയറിലെ സ്വാതന്ത്ര്യ ദിനം, സെപ്റ്റംബര്‍ 14 - 15 2007, ചേംബര്‍ ഓഫ് കൊമേഴ്‌സ് ഹാള്‍, തൃശ്ശൂര്‍ * സെപ്റ്റംബര്‍ 1 2007, ഗീയ, തൃശ്ശൂര്‍ * ഏപ്രില്‍ 5 2007, പ്രവീണിന്റെ വീടു്, ബാംഗ്ലൂര്‍ * മാര്‍ച്ച് 18 2007, ഗീയ, തൃശ്ശൂര്‍ * മാര്‍ച്ച് 2-4 2007, എന്‍. ഐ. ടി., കോഴിക്കോട് * ഡിസംബര്‍ 26 2006, ഗീയ, തൃശ്ശൂര്‍ * ഒക്ടോബര്‍ 1 2006, ഗീയ, തൃശ്ശൂര്‍ ഉപ സംരംഭങ്ങള്‍ പ്രാദേശികവത്കരണം * കെഡിഇ മലയാളം - കെഡിഇ പണിയിടം മലയാളത്തില്‍ ലഭ്യമാക്കാന്‍ * ഓരോ കുട്ടിക്കും ഓരോ ലാപ്‌ടോപ്പ് സംരംഭത്തിന്റെ മലയാള പ്രാദേശികവത്കരണം * ഗ്നോം മലയാളം - ഗ്നോം പണിയിടം മലയാളത്തില്‍ ലഭ്യമാക്കാന്‍ * ഡെബിയന്‍ മലയാളം - ഡെബിയന്‍ പ്രവര്‍ത്തകസംവിധാനത്തിന്റെ ഇന്‍സ്റ്റളേഷനും ക്രമീകരണവും മലയാളത്തില്‍ ലഭ്യമാക്കാന്‍ നിവേശകരീതി * ലളിത - ശബ്ദാത്മക കീബോര്‍ഡ് വിന്യാസം (XKB) * സ്വനലേഖ - സ്കിമ്മിനു് വേണ്ടിയുള്ള ശബ്ദാത്മക നിവേശക രീതി (Phonetic Input method for SCIM) * മൊഴി scim-m17n ഉപയോഗിച്ചുള്ള നിവേശക രീതി * സുലേഖ -ടെക്സ്റ്റ് എഡിറ്റര്‍-ഇന്റലിജന്റ്‌ ടൈപ്പിങ്ങ് * സ്വനലേഖ ബുക്ക്മാര്‍ക്ക്ലെറ്റ് -ഫയര്‍ഫോക്സ് ഉപയോക്താക്കള്‍ക്കായി സ്വനലേഖയുടെ ബുക്ക്മാര്‍ക്ക്ലെറ്റ് പതിപ്പു് * ആസ്പെല്‍ മലയാളം- ഗ്നു ആസ്പെല്‍ അടിസ്ഥാനമാക്കിയുള്ള മലയാളം ലിപിവിന്യാസ പരിശോധകന്‍‌ സ്വരസംവേദിനി * ശാരിക-സ്വരസംവേദിനി (Speech Recognition System) വിദ്യാഭ്യാസം * ടക്സ് ടൈപ്പിങ് പഠനസഹായി-ഇന്‍സ്ക്രിപ്റ്റ് ടൈപ്പിങ് പഠനസഹായി അക്ഷരസഞ്ചയം മലയാളം അക്ഷരസഞ്ചയങ്ങളുടെ തിരനോട്ടവും ഡൌണ്‍ലോഡ് ലിങ്കുകളും * മീര - മലയാളം തനതുലിപി യുണിക്കോഡ് അക്ഷരസഞ്ചയം * ആര്‍ദ്രം - മലയാളം യുണിക്കോഡ് ആലങ്കാരിക അക്ഷരസഞ്ചയം * ദ്യുതി -മലയാളം യുണിക്കോഡ് ആലങ്കാരിക അക്ഷരസഞ്ചയം കല * മലയാളം പണിയിട കലാവിരുതുകള്‍ ഗവേഷണം * മലയാളം NLP- ഗവേഷണാവശ്യങ്ങള്‍ക്കായി ഉള്ള പ്രവര്‍ത്തനങ്ങള്‍ ഉപകരണങ്ങള്‍ * mlsplit - അക്ഷരങ്ങളെ വിഭജിക്കാനുള്ള പ്രോഗ്രാം * പയ്യന്‍സ് യൂണിക്കോഡ് കണ്‍വെര്‍ട്ടര്‍ പ്രധാന പ്രശ്നങ്ങള്‍ * കാര്‍ക്കോടകന്‍ * അക്ഷരക്കൂട്ടങ്ങളുടെ പരീക്ഷണത്തിനുള്ള വാക്കുകള്‍ സജീവ സാന്നിദ്ധ്യമുള്ള സംരംഭങ്ങള്‍ * ധ്വനി ഇന്ത്യന്‍‌ ലാംഗ്വേജ് സ്പീച്ച് സിന്തെസൈസ്സര്‍‌ (Indian Language Speech Synthesizer) ഈ സോഫ്റ്റു്വെയറുകളൊക്കെ എവിടെ കിട്ടും? സാവന്നയില്‍ നിന്നും എടുക്കാം. അല്ലെങ്കില്‍ നിങ്ങളുടെ വിതരണത്തിനുള്ള നിര്‍ദ്ദേശങ്ങള്‍ താഴെ കൊടുത്തിരിയ്ക്കുന്നു. ഈ സോഫ്റ്റു്വെയറുകളെ കൂടാതെ മലയാളം ചിത്രീകരണത്തിലെ തകരാറുകള്‍ പരിഹരിയ്ക്കാനുള്ള പാച്ചുകളും ലഭ്യമാണു്. * ഡെബിയന്‍ (ഐടി@സ്കൂള്‍ ഗ്നു/ലിനക്സ്) * ഫെഡോറ * സെന്റ് ഒ.എസ്സ് സംരംഭ സ്ഥിതിഗതികള്‍ ഗ്നു/ലിനക്സിലെ മലയാളം കമ്പ്യൂട്ടിങ്ങിന്റെ സ്ഥിതിഗതികള്‍ ഇവിടെ രേഖപ്പെടുത്തുക * നാഴികക്കല്ലുകള്‍ * സാവന്നയില്‍ നിന്നുള്ള സംരംഭ വാര്‍ത്തകള്‍ * പിഴവുകളുടെ സ്ഥിതിവിവരം * സ്വതന്ത്ര മലയാളം കമ്പ്യൂട്ടിങ്ങിനെപ്പറ്റി വിവിധ മാധ്യമങ്ങളില്‍ വന്ന വാര്‍ത്തകള്‍ ചര്‍ച്ചകള്‍ * തനതു ലിപിയുടെ തിരിച്ചു വരവ് * മാനകീകരണവും സ്റ്റൈല്‍ പുസ്തകവും * ആണവ ചില്ലിന്റെ പ്രത്യാഘാതങ്ങള്‍ വിവരണങ്ങള്‍ * പ്രാദേശികവത്കരണ നടപടിക്രമങ്ങള്‍ (വഴികാട്ടി) * ഗിറ്റ് സോഴ്സ് കോഡ് നിയന്ത്രണോപാധി ഉപയോഗിയ്ക്കാനുള്ള നിര്‍ദ്ദേശങ്ങള്‍ * ഡബിയന്‍ എച് ഇന്‍സ്റ്റാളേഷന്‍ നടപടിക്രമങ്ങള്‍ * ഡെബിയന്‍ ഗ്നു/ലിനക്സില്‍ സ്വതന്ത്ര മലയാളം കമ്പ്യൂട്ടിങ്ങിന്റെ ശേഖരം ഉപയോഗിയ്ക്കുന്നതിനുള്ള വഴികാട്ടി * ഗ്നു/ലിനക്സിലെ മലയാളം നിവേശകരീതികള്‍ * സുറുമയിട്ട പാംഗോയും ചില സംശയങ്ങളും ചോദ്യോത്തരങ്ങള്‍ * സ്വതന്ത്ര സോഫ്റ്റ്‌വെയറുകളെക്കുറിച്ചും മലയാളം സോഫ്റ്റുവെയറുകളെക്കുറിച്ചുമുള്ള ഒരു ചോദ്യോത്തരപംക്തി ഗൂഗിള്‍ കോഡിന്റെ വേനല്‍ 2007 * ആശയങ്ങളും കൂടുതല്‍ വിവരങ്ങളും അതിവേഗ പ്രാദേശികവത്കരണ യജ്ഞം * ജൂലൈ 12, എസ് എം സി ചാറ്റ് ചാനല്‍, #smc-project * മെയ് 26-27, ഐസി സോഫ്റ്റ്‌വെയര്‍, തൃശൂര്‍ * ഫെബ്രുവരി 17-18, ഗീയ, തൃശൂര്‍